shvilfandomcom-20200216-history
Services on the INT
Water caching services in the desert Water caching service in the desert, not free of charge *'Haim Berger' - 054-5343797 E-mail: negevjeep@gmail.com. Keeps water caches at all night camps. Share a cache for solo hikers or small groups of 2 hikers. Pay according to the number of bottles you need. Discounts available if you use all his water caches. *'Yanir Yagel' - Mizpe Ramon - 0542461066 ; yaniryagel@gmail.com *'Amir Gadnaor' - Shaharut - Caching trips. Maintains a water cache 15 km south of Shaharut, by Shehoret Canyon, and in Netafim . NIS 55 / 6 liters of water. gadnaor@zahav.net.il 052-4438166, 052-3351357 * Yoram Zvik ''' - Yeroham - 054-4761761 e-mail: yzvik@netvision.net.il * '''Tamar Bamidbar - '''Beer Ora Hosting & Logistics in the desert 0584470004 List of low cost accommodations '''Do not list places that charge more than NIS 100 / night / person (without meals) Hermon to Tel Aviv *'Nimrod' Camping site Bekatot Ba'arafel - 04-6984218, 052-2697718 Ohel Avrham camping site - 052-2821141 * Kibbutz Dafna - Camping from March to June and September to November (not during holidays) NIS 30 Tel: 054-7989070 Roi * Maayan Baruch - SHO, Private room for 3, with aircondition, shower & restroom. Noam - 053-5226770 * Kibbutz Kfar Gileadi '''NIS 20. A room for hikers , sleep, shower, Liora - 050-474-6222. Please text after 4 pm * '''Ramot Naftali - Family campsite, shower, restrooms. NIS 60. Aliza - 0542055172. *'Dishon '''Rachel NIS 30 - 0502695805 *'Kibbutz Tziv'on''' - NIS 100/person. A room with shower, restrooms and use the kitchen. If possible will buy groceries. Nicola - 054-7768429. Check the B&B list too. * Tzfat ''' * Livnot U'Lehibanot campus- up to 5 in one room, shower, meals, internet, Shabbat hospitality, SHO, NIS 25 donation ea., phone: 052-429-5377. Limited space, depends on availability. * Ascent hostel. NIS 80. (+20 for breakfast). Separate sleeping for boys & girls. 1800304070. nadav@ascent.co.il *'''Kibbutz Hokuk - Mattresses, showers & kitchen in youth center. Supermarket 3 minutes away. 2 km from Trail. NIS 15. Assaf 050-849-7846. *'Migdal' - Supermarket on the trail. Sleep in your tent. Open until 01:00 a.m. In summer open 24 hours. *'Yavne'el' 3 km northwest of Eilot observation point in a farm above Yavne'el bed and shower. NIS 10 Uzi 0507370880. Camping site NIS 35 / person 3 km off trail 050-5277345 *'Kfar Kisch' **Shemesh family - Private camping site and shower NIS 25 / person 050-6589523 050-2225135 **Tabor Land - Stamp only. 'Sarah 050-5441972 Please call ahead. *'Kfar Tavor - Pearl of the valley hotel. Set a tent, use water and restrooms - NIS 25, Sleep in a room NIS 100 min 2 persons. 04-6620125 *'Shibli' - Large bedouin tent 052-3106103 052-7819978 Ghazi NIS 75 *'Nazareth Illit' - Mazal 052-3455514 NIS 50 *'Nazareth' - Stamp . Fauzi Azar Inn NIS 90 breakfast included- 054-4322328 *'Harduf' - NIS 30 Sleep, shower, kitchenette. Mor - 0522624906 *'Hanezirim mill' - NIS 30. 200 meters from the INT by the mill. Meals at extra cost. A'del: 0505076354 * Isfiya - Two units: one with two single beds and the other with a double bed. Shower, laundry. NIS 100 / person. Sawsan: +972506712216 e-mail: hallon-sa@hotmail.com * Zikron Yaacov * Hanadiv gardens - Stamp * Separate unit with a porch, for groups of 4-7 hikers. Beds / mattresses, towels, clean sheets, kitchen with utensils, TV, A/C, hot sower. A minimum of 4 hikers is required. NIS 100 / person. Yaffa - 0547682949; Haim - 0546543950. *'Caesarea' - NIS 30 054-7214132 * Jisr az-Zarqa '''- Mixed dorm: NIS 85 (private rooms available at higher price) shower, free towels, fully equipped kitchen, free wifi 052-8824570 or on our website '''Stamp *'Mikhmoret' - NIS 95 Shower, internet, beds, linen 09-8666088 or on our website Stamp * Tel Aviv ''' ** [https://abrahamhostels.com/tel-aviv '''Abraham Hostel ] - Dorms: NIS 100 including breakfast. Private rooms available too (higher price) 03-6249200. **Yarkon Park NIS 35 - Sleep in a large tent, shower, snack bar, 03-6437734 Ramat Gan to Eilat *'Beit Nehemia' - NIS 10 set your tent or your sleeping bag - Nadav 050-2787180, 03-9711291 *'Kfar Ben Nun' - 15 min. from the INT. Sleep, shower. Up to 4 hikers. Pickup / Drop off - 0544536005, 0528733650 *'Jerusalem ' [https://abrahamhostels.com/jerusalem/ Abraham Hostel] Droms: NIS 100 in including breakfast. Private rooms available too. (higher price). 02-6502200 *'Kibbutz Netiv-ha-Lamed-Heh' - Vertigo - Bed and shower in return for work. - 029900235 *'Amasa' - A mobile house / caravan up to 4 adults + 2 kids, double bed + sleeper sofa, kitchen, hot water, internet, pets are welcome, bike rental. NIS 300 for the entire unit. On weekends only. Please reserve in advance. May Meltzer - 0506850858. *'Dreejat' - Room + shower NIS 60. Stamp . Breakfast / Dinner additional cost. Grocery store. Jaber - 054-7969576 *'Arad' - Zippor Bamidbar guesthouse. Sleep on mattresses in a large tent NIS 40. Guesthouse - sleep in a bed with a cooler/heater, dorms - NIS 80. Shower, restrooms, laundry, swimming pool, sauna, use kitchen, free coffee & cookies. PU/DO from the entrance to Arad, advice from a tour guide. Michal - 0525958833. *'Kfar Hanokdim' - NIS 80. A very popular destination in the area. Set your tent or sleep in your sleeping bag. Shower, restrooms, cook your meals. Meals available but not always, please inquire. Must reserve the stay in advance: 08-9950097. *'Masada west' - Camping site. Reservations are required. Please send an e-mail to: winter@npa.org.il and include your name, the arrival date, number of hikers, type, (tent, sleeping bag, cabin) and your cell number. *'Neot Hakikar' ** Shkedi's camplodge NIS 100. Sleep in large tents or lodges. Shower, restrooms, bar, cook your meal. There is a supermarket in the village . Must contact in advance. Gil Shkedi - 0522317371. ** Fata - Morgana Khan. Sleep in large tents, hot shower, restrooms, cook your meal and free coffee. NIS 100/person/night. Meals available for an additional charge. Tel: 0503445747 E-mail: fatamk@gmail.com . * .Yeroham - The Whie hill guesthouse. Dorms: 90 NIS breakfast included, or 15% discount off regular prices in private double room or 4 beds. https://www.thewhitehill.com/. Pickup / drop off from the INT if possible at a reasonable cost. Avishai - 0546596339 * Mizpe Ramon : The Green Backpackers Hikers Hostel - Shower, Clean Bed, Kitchen, Laundry, WiFi. 6 Bed Dorm = NIS 88 [http://www.thegreenbackpackers.com The green backpackers] : Large tent by the visitors' center. Up to 20 hikers. Mattresses, hot shower, restrooms, kitchenette, microwave. NIS 60. Roni 050-5903661 : Tzel Midbar Stamp '''NIS 50 054-5400194 - 08-6586229 : '''Be'erot Khan Inside the Ramon crater. Large tent or dormitories. Meals and shower available. It is recommended to make a reservation during holidays. For reservations please e-mail to : winter@npa.org.il : Zofar : Inscence Road Khan - NIS 70 for INT hikers. Not available on weekends and holidays. 0523666476 : Eliyau - Sleep, shower. Do not host on Saturdays adn holidays. 1 day volunteering on site. 052-3868955 : Paran - Aviran Khan. Pick up and drop off too. Reduced price on week days 052-3868938 :Shitim (www.desertashram.co.il) Stamp. Camping site NIS 10 for INT hikers under the age of 29 , Thu & Fri 30/night. Over the age of 29: NIS 75/night iuncluding 3 meals, Thu & Fri NIS 170/night. The place is stricktly vegetarian. No meat is allowed no tuna fish or sardines. No camp fire or dogs. Dormitory is available. Inquire on site. cell: 052-3824617 :Shaharut '''Camel riders' nomads camp - 2.5 km north of Shaharut, NIS 35 Tent, meals (extra cost), take away sandwiches, shower & toilet, a mobile camp to assist you, '''Mail Drop , logistics & support, 054-4956030. E-mail: gadnaor@zahav.net.il' :Timna Park - Stamp. ' Only for thru hikers. NIS 25. Set your tent by the artificial lake. Restrooms, hot shower, restaurant (10% discount) . Pay at the restaurant or at the northern entrance. :'Elifaz Sleep in a large tent, shower, rest rooms NIS 30 08-6356230/052-3688384. :Be'er Ora ' :Sleep, shower, electricity, use refrigerator NIS 60. Buy food, laundry, cooking, other services for a fee. Caching water too. E-mail: zohar1023@gmail.com. Zohar 058-4470004 :Ran - 054-3236937 Sleep in a room NIS 70, in a tent NIS 35. Use the pool. :'Eilat - SHO. Studio apartment. Shower, kitchen. Up to 5 hikers. NIS 200 for the entire unit. Tamar 0547236226 / tamhaimeilat@gmail.com :ILH Israel Hostels Low price hostels. / Nimrod (Mt. Hermon), Tiberias, Nazareth, Tel Aviv, Jerusalem, Mitzpe Ramon, Paran, Eilat. Book on line at: http://www.hostels-israel.com *'Field school hostels' You can stay for NIS 50/night based on availability of a bed. It is not possible to make a reservation since this rate is available only on the night of arrival. You will sleep in a room of 4-10 beds. Stamp your passport at all the locations below. Below is a list of hostels along the INT :Mt. Meron - 04-6980022 :Tavor - 04-6766250 :Mizpe Ramon - 08-6588615/6 :Eilat - 08-6372021. Only for thru hikers who complete the hike in Eilat *'IYHA' Israel Youth Hostels Association IYHA provides a discount for holders of IYHF card and hikers who present the INT guide receive a $1.5 discount off the official lodging price. IYHA hostels are located at the following places near the trail: Tel Hai, Safed, Ginosar, Poriya, Tel Aviv, Arad, Mizpe Ramon, Eilat. For reservations call: 1-599-519-511 or visit http://www.iyha.org.il/eng/ Bed and Breakfast Click here Pickup and drop off service in the desert * 4X4 Truck for up to 35 people. Contact Yaacov Geva 0522867489 . *'Yerooham' - Transfer of luggage, water drop off service, logistical support, pickup and drop off between Arad to Eilat Cell: Muhammad (doesn't speak English) - 050-5278128 or Yoram Zvik (speaks English) : 054-4761761 by SMS only or yzvik@netvision.net.il *'Midreshet Ben Gurion' : Haim Berger - 054-5343797 E-mail: negevjeep@gmail.com :Arthur provides pickup and drop off service 052-3920891 E-mail: art4tour@gmail.com :Mitzpeh Ramon :Eyal Korin will cache and drop off water and food in the central Negev (Ein Yorkeam to Zihor) 052-4433286 4desertours@gmail.com. : Ziv Spector will cache and drop off water and food in the central Negev (Ein Yorkeam to Zihor) 054-6277413 . :Harel will cache and drop off water and food in the central Negev (Ein Yorkeam to Zihor) 050-2213395 :Gev Holit night camp - Itzik Maoz will drop off water at Gev Holit night camp 052-3666453 :Shaharut - camel riders nomads camp Amir Gadnaor - 052-3351357 / Einat 052-8375332, buying food, water supply, pick up & drop off, logistical support 4x4 our mobile camp with food, shelter, toilet & shower - group guiding & asistance Beer Ora Tamar Bamidbar Camp site. Logistic service in the Arava region. Shower, toilets, kitchen ,refrigerator ,laundry service, Grocery store in the village 0584470004 *'Eilat' :Mori will cache water in the area of Eilat NIS 150-200/cache 057-7370101 morichen@zahav.net.il :Ron Harari - water, food and woods drop off service, group (up to 8) pickup and drop off, general logistical support in the Mountains of Eilat. 050-2339020 nikiron@gmail.com Taxi service along the INT Always ask to turn on the meter. Fixed price rides are significantly more expensive *'Kiryat Shemona' *Yaron Partuk - 050-736-3636. *Eli - 050-537-4089. *'Arad' *Eli Levi 052-2889579 08-9953791 *Vladimir - 052-726-9888 *Salim - A tour guide too. 050-527-2423 *'Dead Sea area' *Ein Bokek - From 07:00-16:00 . 050-542-5538 *Neot Hakikar - Doron - 052-880-8994 *'Dimona' *Uzi - 052-3557105 *Yosi - 050-6435420 *'Mizpe Ramon' (Large VAN) - Tuba - 052-6500666 *'Shaharut' - Amir Gadnaor . Jeep pickup drop off - 052-3351357 *'Be'er Ora' - TAMAR BA'MIDBAR''' '- (Not a taxi) Logistical support in the Arava region. Zohar - 0584470004 *'Eilat''' - Victor - 0522797752 * * List of Trail Angels INT Trail Angels services services